Katara
Katara is a waterbending master, born in the Southern Water Tribe to Chief Hakoda and his wife, Kya. During her childhood, she was the only waterbender living in the South Pole. At first she lived a peaceful life with her family, until she lost her mother in a Fire Nation raid. After her father left to battle against the Fire Nation in the Hundred Year War, Katara was raised by her grandmother, Kanna, alongside her older brother Sokka. As a teenager, she and her brother discovered the young Air Nomad Avatar, Aang, who had been frozen in an iceberg with his bison, Appa, for one hundred years.[9] In need of a waterbending master, the siblings and Aang left the South Pole on a journey toward the Northern Water Tribe.[10] Katara and Sokka eventually became close friends with Aang, and after their journey to the North Pole, continued to travel with him across the world as he mastered the remaining elements, earth and fire. The siblings' assistance helped Aang halt the Fire Nation's ambitions of world domination, ending the century-long war, and finally restoring balance to the world.[11] The murder of Katara's mother, Kya[12] and the later departure of her warrior father, Hakoda,[9] left her feeling traumatized and alone.[13] Though she was cared for by her grandmother, Kanna,[9][10] she invariably found herself filling the mother role left behind by Kya, even to her own older brother. As was the custom of the Water Tribe for women to see to domestic duties, Katara soon took on many of the responsibilities expected of an adult and quickly became independent and strong willed. Morally and emotionally driven, she developed a great sense of justice and compassion for others, becoming fiercely protective of those in need. Initially, Katara's waterbending abilities were limited because there was no one to teach her at the South Pole.[9][10] However, after acquiring a waterbending scroll,[14] and formal training at the North Pole,[15] her determination and hard work allowed her to surpass Aang and completely master the element. She became Aang's waterbending instructor after their departure from the Northern Water Tribe, replacing Master Pakku,[16] who had instructed them during their time there. Her mastery of water made her a formidable asset to the group. After the Hundred Year War ended, Katara and Aang began a close romantic relationship[11] that eventually led to marriage, and raising a family with three children: Bumi, a nonbender who gained the ability to airbend later in life, Kya, a waterbender, and Tenzin, an airbender. Later in life, Katara became highly regarded as a master healer, said to be the best in the world.[17]After Aang's passing, she became Avatar Korra's waterbending teacher[18] and helped her to recover physically from her ordeal with the Red Lotus.[19] Category:Bloodbenders Category:Characters Category:Graphic novel characters Category:Healers * Category:Legend of Korra characters Category:Main characters Category:Main graphic novel characters Category:Minor characters (Legend of Korra) Category:North and South characters Category:Smoke and Shadow characters Category:Southern Water Tribe characters Category:Team Avatar Category:The Promise characters Category:The Rift characters Category:The Search characters Category:Water Tribe characters Category:Waterbenders Category:Avatar characters Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender characters Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Characters created by Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko